BoYC Side Story III: Grand Pas de Deux
by FanboyRaka
Summary: OS - Namun di sisi lain, Zhou Mi melupakan sesuatu… Sesuatu yang fatal mengenai Henry-nya…Bahwa pemecahan kepribadian bisa saja lebih dari dua…/ZhouRy/DLDR!


**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't Mine **

**.**

**.**

**Breathing on Your Coagulation Side Story III:**

"**Grand Pas De Deux****"**

Created by Park Young Ha © 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

Alternate Universe

Out of Characters

Original Characters as Zhou Mi's friend in Italia (Mary Celeste O'Jacsen)

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Pair 'Zhou Mi x Henry Lau'

**Lil. Bite** Romance

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau benar-benar akan ke Italia?" Leeteuk menatap sosok tinggi yang tengah duduk di kursi milik Yesung di salah satu ruangan di EMRC.<p>

"Kau beruntung sekali Mimi," sambung Yesung yang tengah berdiri di sisi lemari seraya merapikan beberapa rekam medis pasien.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula setelah tugas kemarin aku perlu liburan–!"

"_Annyeong_!" sapa Siwon yang kini memasuki ruangan.

"_Yah_, Wonie!" Zhou Mi meloncat dari kursinya dan berjalan menyambut Siwon. Yesung hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali fokus pada kerjaan di tangannya.

"Kudengar kali ini kau membawa mainanmu pulang, _eoh_?" Zhou Mi mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon dan menarik _namja_ itu untuk mendekat ke arah meja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon melirik _namja_ tinggi itu sebal. "Aku tak pernah menganggap pasienku mainan."

Zhou Mi tertawa lebar seraya melepas pelukannya. "Jadi benar kau membawa salah satu pasienmu?"

"Jangan menggoda Siwon terus. Dan jangan sebut mereka mainan, Mimi," lerai Leeteuk lembut.

"Benar, Kyuhyunie juga tak akan senang mendengar itu!" dukung Siwon seraya melirik ke arah pintu tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Eh? Kau membawanya ke sini?" Yesung meletakkan berkasnya dan menoleh menatap Siwon.

"_Ne, Hyung_. Dia di luar. Karena sedang libur dia memaksaku untuk membawanya ke sini. Kurasa tidak masalah bukan?" Siwon menatap Leeteuk seolah minta persetujuan.

Leeteuk mengangguk singkat. "Lagupula Sungie juga membawa Donghae hari ini."

"Baiklah, _Ahjussideul_ yang terhormat. Cukup sekian pembicaraan kita karena aku harus segera mengejar pesawat ke Italia," interupsi Zhou Mi seraya meraih kopernya yang ada di atas meja.

"Eh? Mimi-_ge_ kau mau ke luar negeri?" Siwon bertanya karena memang hanya dia yang belum tahu tentang rencana Zhou Mi.

"Benar sekali, WonieBaby!" jawab Zhou Mi genit. "Jadi jangan merindukan aku selama aku pergi, _ne_! _Annyeong_!" Zhou Mi segera melesat keluar tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang bersiap melemparnya dengan ponsel saat mendengar _namja_ itu memanggilnya 'WonieBaby'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gedung pertunjukan _Oriental Deux _di tengah Venice, Italia ini penuh sesak dipadati penonton yang berpakaian resmi dan terhormat.

Semakin bertambah pulalah nilai para artis yang tampil malam ini. Dengan didampingi sosok cantik di sisinya, Zhou Mi menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di kursi VIP paling depan. Gadis yang tidak seperti gadis Italia pada umumnya yang memiliki rambut gelap dan mata sewarna lelehan _caramel_ ini bernama Mary Celeste O'Jacsen, rambutnya _blonde_ lurus dengan poni dan bola mata sewarna langit musim panas membuatnya terlihat seperti _barbie_ yang berjalan. Gadis yang telah tiga tahun menjadi teman Zhou Mi inilah yang telah berbaik hati mengundangnya untuk melihat pertunjukkan opera musim panas di Venice, yang dengan senang hati langsung diterima sang Cassanova. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang Zhou Mi mengabaikan gadis secantik Mary, namun Mary yang telah berteman lama dengan Zhou Mi tentu mengerti bagaimana orientasi dan karakter sosok yang bekerja sebagai seorang psikiater itu, yang menurut Mary, seharusnya Zhou Mi mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Acara dimulai dengan penampilan para penyanyai _opera_ yang melengking tinggi memenuhi sudut-sudut gedung pertunjukkan. Dan Zhou Mi terus mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian atas penampilan memukau dari para artis-artis itu.

"Mereka hebat sekali! Berapa lama mereka latihan untuk pertunjukan ini?"

"Sekitar dua tahun kurasa. Mereka dipilih dan dipersiapkan dua tahun sebelum pertunjukan musim panas ini berlangsung. Dan tentu saja tidak sembarang artis dan para seniman bisa mengisi acara ini!"

"_Perche_?" Zhou Mi menatap Mary yang tetap memfokuskan matanya pada pertunjukan di atas panggung.

"Karena ini adalah pertunjukan besar yang dihadiri kritikus dunia untuk masing-masing seni. Lihat! Mereka berbakat bukan?"

"_Si. Molto_."

Zhou Mi segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke panggung yang kini menampilkan seorang _ballerina_ yang tengah meliuk dengan indah di atas panggung. _Ballerina_ itu seolah tak menyentuh bumi dengan _pointe_-nya yang sempurna lewat _toe shoes_ yang dikenakannya. Ia membawakan balet klasik dari sajak Hrymlus. Dan pada babak _Grand Pas De Deux_, mata Zhou Mi semakin terbuka lebar menyaksikan sosok _dancer noble_ yang menjadi pasangan sang _ballerina_. Dua sosok yang bertubuh mungil baik sang _ballerina_ maupun sang _dancer noble_ begitu memukau seorang Zhou Mi untuk tetap menatap mereka.

Dalam iringan musik klasik dan lampu sorot, keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian penonton. Mereka berpegangan, berpelukan, berdekapan, meliuk…

"Hebat sekali _mime_-nya! _Dancer Noble_ itu Henry Lau bukan? Dia memang pantas mendapat gelar itu di usianya yang masih belia!"

"Benar-benar sosok pemuda hebat. Keahliannya dalam seni memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi!"

Banyak sekali pujian yang Zhou Mi dengar dari sekelilingnya.

"Hebat sekali si Henry itu!" teriak Zhou Mi tanpa sadar.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat penampilannya yang lain," ucap Mary kalem.

"Maksudmu?"

Belum sempat Mary menjelaskan panggung sudah kembali riuh dengan sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah bersiap menggesek biola putih yang ada di tangannya. Semua penonton seakan terhipnotis saat gesekan itu dengan sempurna melantunkan lagu-lagu klasik sekelas _Mozart_ dan _Beethoven_. Tak ada yang bersuara selama pemuda bernama Henry Lau itu menggesek biolanya. Termasuk Zhou Mi yang kini tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari sosok memesona di atas panggung. Hanya terasa hatinya yang berdesir aneh. Serta suara detak jantungnya yang terdengar keras seolah hanya ia yang mendetakkan jantungnya dalam ruangan itu.

Lagu terakhir selesai, dan Zhou Mi berhenti bernapas saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap mata sipit Henry yang tengah terpancang padanya. Sebuah senyum yang sangat indah menurut Zhou Mi terukir di bibir Henry yang ia yakin seratus persen untuknya sebelum akhirnya pemuda manis itu membungkuk dalam sebagai penghormatan.

Seketika suara menjadi riuh kembali dan berdengung. Penonton mulai berdiri ketika layar ditutup.

"_Encore!_ _Encore_!" teriak mereka sambil bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya.

Zhou Mi ikut berdiri seraya melirik Mary yang kini sudah meloncat-loncat meneriakkan 'encore' berulang-ulang. Tak lama dari balik layar, Henry Lau kembali muncul. Terlihat peluh yang membanjir di wajah pucatnya. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia saat membungkuk dan memberi hormat atas sambutan penonton. Beberapa penonton kehormatan maju ke panggung dan menyerahkan karangan bunga pada Henry dan menyalaminya. Ia tertawa lebar kala puluhan lampu _blitz_ mengarah padanya. Dan Zhou Mi tetap terpaku di antara ribuan penonton, ia tak lepas dari sosok yang mampu mencuri semua perhatiannya dalam semalam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Back stage_ terlihat sangat riuh dan sibuk saat sosok tinggi Zhou Mi masuk ke dalamnya.

Namun itu menguntungkannya karena membuat para manusia itu tak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Mata Zhou Mi menyusur mencari sosok yang membuatnya membatalkan acara makan malam dengan keluarga Mary dan memilih berada di sini setelah pertunjukkan usai. _Bingo_! Dan sosok manis Henry Lau pun terlihat tengah mengganti _trench coat_-nya dengan jaket _hoodie_ berwana merah. Tak lupa topi yang kini tergenggam di tangannya. Zhou Mi tersenyum. Diraihnya secangkir _coffee late_ di atas meja di dekatnya dan ia mendekat ke arah Henry yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangannya.

"_Questa la tua tazza, per favore_." Zhou Mi menyodorkan cangkir itu ke arah Henry yang memandangnya tak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil seraya menerima cangkir dengan isi yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"_Grazie_…" ucap Henry pelan.

"_Prego." _Zhou Mi menjawab singkat seraya mengikuti Henry yang kini berjalan membawa barangnya keluar.

"Biar kubantu." Tangan Zhou Mi yang panjang reflek meraih biola putih yang nyaris terlepas dari tangan Henry karena kerepotan membawa barang-barang itu. Henry mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan Zhou Mi membantunya membawa barang-barang itu. Keduanya kini berjalan keluar dan mengambil tempat duduk di taman yang terletak di kanan, di luar gedung pertunjukkan. Taman yang penuh dengan lampu hias warna-warni yang memenuhi sudut-sudut taman membentuk aneka bentuk bunga dan karakter-karakter negeri dongeng ini terlihat sepi. Sekitar lebih dari lima belas meja yang ada, hanya lima yang terisi, termasuk meja yang kini tengah diduduki Henry dan Zhou Mi.

"_Fa freddo_. Kau sudah ingin pulang?" Zhou Mi bertanya.

Ditatapnya sosok manis yang kini menyesap minumannya pelan seraya menatap pasangan lain yang ada di sekitar mereka. Terlihat sepasang remaja Italia yang tengah berpelukan mesra yang akhirnya berujung pada sebuah ciuman panas. Henry memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah melihat adegan tersebut.

"_Non anchora_," jawabnya singkat seraya kembali menatap Zhou Mi di depannya.

"Ah, iya. Kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Zhou Mi, aku dari daratan Cina, namun sekarang bertugas di salah satu RMC di Seoul, Korea. Dan aku sangat mengagumi kemampuan baletmu maupun gesekan biolamu. Aku juga bisa sedikit bermain biola. Namun kuakui tidak sehebat dirimu." Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Henry terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan di mata Zhou Mi. Pipinya yang _chubby _mengingatkan Zhou Mi akan kue mochi yang enak. Serta mata sipitnya yang terpsang sempurna di atas kulit wajah sewarna _porcelain_-nya. Benar-benar mahakarya Tuhan yang indah. Dan Zhou Mi belum pernah merasakan perasaan tertarik dan terpesona sedalam ini. Jantungnya seolah tak ingin berdetak lebih lambat, dan terus berdetak cepat. Bahkan ia takut Henry juga akan mendengar detaknya.

"Namaku Henry Lau, Mimi-_gege_." Henry memperkenalkan dirinya singkat.

"Melihat wajahmu sepertinya kau bukan orang Italia?"

Henry mengangguk. "Aku selama ini tinggal di Canada. Dan datang ke sini beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukkan ini."

"Kau hebat sekali membuat orang-orang ini mengundangmu di acara besar mereka, Mochi."

"Yak. Kenapa kau memanggilku 'mochi'?" Henry cemberut tidak terima.

"Tentu saja karena pipimu seperti kue mochi. Lagipula kau juga memanggilku 'Mimi-ge'?" Zhou Mi tersenyum jahil.

"Itukan panggilan yang bagus," elak Henry lagi. Zhou Mi terkekeh. Di sekitar mereka para pasangan satu persatu sudah pergi meninggalkan taman. Hanya tinggal mereka yang masih bertahan.

"Sudah malam. Kurasa kita harus segera pulang. Dan kau juga perlu istirahat." Zhou Mi menatap sosok di depannya yang kini mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku akan mengantarmu menuju mobilmu."

Keduanya segera beranjak menuju parkiran yang berada di depan gedung. Hanya tinggal empat mobil yang tersisa di tempat parkir. Satunya adalah mobil Henry yang berwarna putih, dan mobil hitam mengkilat adalah milik Mary yang dipinjamkan untuk Zhou Mi selama ia berada di Italia.

"Kau menyetir sendiri?" tanya Zhou Mi setelah mereka selesai memasukkan bawaan Henry ke jok belakang mobil.

"_Si. Daddy_ menyuruhku menyewa sopir selama di sini. Tapi aku lebih nyaman membawa mobil sendiri," terang Henry.

"Ah, iya. Di mana aku bisa menemuimu besok? Aku butuh teman jalan-jalan selama di sini. Kurasa kau teman yang cocok untukku?"

"_Royal Academy_. Aku selalu di sana, _Gege_," jawab Henry seraya tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Henry mengangguk singkat. Dipakainya topi merahnya dan ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ putih miliknya.

"_Buono notte_," salam Henry yang telah duduk di belakang kemudi.

"_Bunoo notte_," balas Zhou Mi singkat sebelum akhirnya mobil itu menjauh meninggalkan halaman parkir gedung _Oriental Deux_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi sampai di hotel yang telah dihuninya selama dua hari ini ketika waktu telah berada lewat tengah malam. Sebelumnya ia telah menghubungi Mary dan meminta maaf. Beruntung gadis itu mengerti. Bahkan ia mau membantu dengan mengirimkan alamat _Royal Academy_ melalui _email_.

"_Buono sera_. _Signora_," sambut petugas hotel dengan ramah saat ia sampai di meja resepsionis.

"Saya ingin pindah kamar. _Vorremmo una camera sui davanti sui mare_." Zhou Mi menyatakan ingin pindah kamar. Entah kenapa ia ingin pindah ke kamar yang menghadap ke laut yang terletak di sisi hotel.

Dengan cekatan sang resepsionis bertepuk tangan memanggil beberapa petugas hotel untuk mengangkut barang-barang Zhou Mi. Dan dalam sekejap, ia siap menempati kamar baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil hitam yang dikendarai Zhou Mi melaju santai sepanjang jalan raya Venice yang dilaluinya.

Ia sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Mencari gedung _Royal Academy_ yang menjadi tempatnya untuk bertemu dengan Henry. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya gedung besar itu terlihat tepat di sisi kirinya. Zhou Mi mamarkirkan mobilnya dan beranjak keluar untuk memasuki bangunan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Tak lupa papan nama besar tepat di atas gedung. Gedung itu terbangun dengan mengikuti model kuil Yunani kuno, tiang besar menyangga sisi luar gedung. Ukiran _ballerina_ terlihat di sisi-sisi tiangnya. Baik dalam posisi _pointe_ maupun grand jate yang sangat sulit. Setelah mengagumi ukiran itu sebentar, Zhou Mi segera memasuki gedung dengan _lobby_ yang cukup luas. Langkahnya menuju meja resepsionis di sisi kanan pintu masuk. Setelah bertanya dan mendapat keterangan yang cukup dari bagian resepsionis dan menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarkan Zhou Mi, pemuda tampan itu segera berjalan menuju pintu di seberang meja resepsionis.

Sebuah lorong terang dengan lukisan balerina dan seniman terkenal menyambut Zhou Mi. Setiap pintu yang dilaluinya terdengar suara dari para intrukstur balet yang sedang melatih para _ballerina_.

Dan akhirnya Zhou Mi meneukan ruangan yang dicarinya. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak tertutup itu. Dan sebuah kekacauan menyambutnya.

Zhou Mi menemukan sosok mungil Henry yang tengah menantang seorang _namja_ yang kelihatannya pelatih biolanya. Mereka tengah beradu mulut di tengah para violist lain.

"Kau itu kenapa? Kadang bisa bermain biola dan kadang sangat bodoh!" teriak sang pelatih keras. "Dan aku melihatmu memainkan instrument dari Chopin itu dengan sempurna kemarin!"

_Ada apa ini…?_

"Henly?" panggil Zhou Mi pelan. Sontak wajah yang memerah itu manatap Zhou Mi sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi. Dan Zhou Mi memilih tidak mengejar _namja_ itu. Didekatinya sosok pelatih yang kini mendegus keras dengan aura kemarahan yang begitu terlihat.

"_Mi dispiace. Che chosa_?"

Lelaki berwajah Eropa itu manatap Zhou Mi sebentar.

"Anda siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Saya… kakak sepupu dari Henry Lau." Zhou Mi berbohong. Dan pelatih itu percaya, apalagi mereka sama-sama berwajah Asia. Zhou Mi mengikuti langkah sang pelatih yang berjalan menuju sisi ruangan, dimana terdapat sebuah bangku panjang. Ia duduk, dan Zhou Mi segera mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Hal itu sudah terjadi sejak ia datang ke sini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan ketika kami menawarinya pertunjukkan tunggal melihat bakatnya yang luar biasa, hal itu menjadi lebih sering. Ia sering bersikap seolah-olah ia orang lain. Dan bahkan tidak bisa bermain biola." Lelaki itu bernapas sejenak. "Dan anehnya ia kadang lupa kalau ia pernah bersikap seperti itu."

Zhou Mi menebak dengan sempurna, Henry menderita kepribadian ganda. Dan sayangnya orang-orang ini tidak mengerti.

"Kalau hal itu terus terjadi kami bisa saja membatalkan pertunjukkan tunggalnya…"

**.**

** .**

"Aku takut."

Zhou Mi menatap nanar sosok yang tengah terisak di depannya. _Lavatory _yang mereka tempati sekarang menguarkan aroma _citrus_ yang keras.

"Aku takut dengan sosokku yang tadi. Dia menghancurkanku. Dia bodoh. Bahkan bermain biola pun tidak bisa."

Zhou Mi tahu, _alter ego_ milik Henry yang satunya adalah wujud dari ketakutannya. Ketakutannya akan ketidak mampuannya meraih kesempurnaan.

"Dan mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka hanya menganggap itu sebagai diriku yang sedang malas berlatih dan berpura-pura. Tapi dia memang tidak bisa!"

"Aku mengerti."

Zhou Mi bergerak ke arah _namja_ mungil itu, mengelus bahunya lembut.

"Dia datang semakin sering. Dan setahun lagi aku harus melakukan pertunjukkan tunggal!"

Zhou Mi merasa, sosok mungil ini benar-benar tertekan.

Ketakutannya atas perintah mutlak orang tuanya. Ketakutannya atas kemampuannya. Dan ketakutanny jika saat ia tampil nanti justru _alter ego_-nya yang keluar. Tapi sebagai seorang psikiater Zhou Mi tentu tahu, _alter ego_ bisa disatukan. Kepribadian ganda bisa disembuhkan. Dan ia bertekat akan menolong Henry. Membantunya dan menjaganya dari orang-orang yang tidak mengerti keadaanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi membuka pintu kamarnya diikuti Henry di belakangnya. Ia bergegas membuka gorden yang menutup pemandangan ke arah laut. Sementara Henry sibuk mengagumi _interior_ kamar hotel itu. Ada sebuah _single bed_ dengan nuansa putih, warna kesukaan Henry. Satu set _heater_, tungku penghangat di sudut kamar, kamar mandi, set telepon, televisi, dan _laptop_ yang dibiarkan menyala di atas meja.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," pamit Zhou Mi menyadarkan Henry. Ia mengangguk singkat dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang kini menampilkan pemandangan lepas sebuah laut, lengkap dengan ombaknya. Sejenak Henry terpesona dengan pemandangan yang didominasi warna biru itu. Beberapa orang terlihat berada di pantai, melihat banyaknya orang, mungkin mereka tak hanya pengunjung hotel yang merupakan terbesar di sudut Venice ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal di Seoul kalau kau tidak keberatan,"terdengar suara Zhou Mi yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tengah berdiri seraya mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang basah dengan handuk putih. Henry melirik sekilas.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menjagamu," jawab Zhou Mi singkat.

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan aku juga tidak sakit."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu bersama orang-orang itu. Mereka tidak mengerti keadaanmu."

"Dan aku juga baru kemarin mengenalmu!" Henry berbalik dan menatap Zhou Mi tajam. Zhou Mi tersenyum, diletakkannya handuk putih itu di _bed_, ia berjalan dan berdiri di samping Henry yang mengikuti tingkahnya dengan mata sipitnya yang menyorot tajam.

"Memang aku baru saja mengenalmu, tapi aku lebih mengerti keadaanmu daripada mereka…"

Henry terdiam. Zhou Mi benar. Mereka baru berkenalan, tapi hanya Zhou Mi yang mau mengerti keadaannya. Mereka terdiam, cukup lama…

"Mungkin ini aneh. Tapi perasaan ingin melindungimu itu keluar begitu saja sejak pertama melihatmu. Bukan berarti aku melihatmu sebagai sosok yang rapuh. Sama sekali bukan. Aku ingin menjagamu Henry Lau…" Zhou Mi menatap Henry lembut. "Ikutlah bersamaku."

Henry menunduk menghindari tatapan Zhou Mi. Ia sangat ingin percaya pada sosok di sisinya. Namun benarkah Zhou Mi tak akan menyakitinya?

Zhou Mi bergerak ke belakang Henry. Perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu. Henry terdiam. Dan tak memberi respon apa-apa atas sentuhan Zhou Mi, tak menolak tak juga menerima. Ia membiarkan tangan yang kini melingkar dengan tenang di pinggangnya. Zhou Mi menunduk, menyejajarkan pipinya hingga bersentuhan dengan pipi _chubby_ Henry.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan tak akan menyakitimu… Henry Lau…"

Henry tak menjawab. Namun Zhou Mi mengerti pemuda mungil ini mulai memberikan kepercayaan padanya. Satu kepercayaan yang akan ia jaga seumur hidupnya.

Namun di sisi lain, Zhou Mi melupakan sesuatu… Sesuatu yang fatal mengenai Henry-nya…

Bahwa pemecahan kepribadian bisa saja lebih dari dua…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

kehidupan akan selalu menanti orang-orang yang mampu menghadapinya

dan tidak lari dari realita

mereka yang tidak menyerah

mereka yang tegar dan tidak putus asa

itulah yang akan menang

langit masih biru

dan akan kembali biru…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Annyeong _^^

Ya, akhirnya ZhouRy yang saya janjikan selesai juga *tebar kissu koala*

Kisah mereka belum selesai kok. Tetap akan saya kupas dikit-dikit di ff BoYC, di samping YeHae, walaupun porsinya tidak sebanyak YeHae ^^

Begitu juga dengan WonKyu-nya. :3

_Kamsahamnida_ ^^

**Warm hugs,**

AwesomeYong Ha


End file.
